


Five Hundred Twenty Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes

by missamericas



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mentioned Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericas/pseuds/missamericas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one really knew how their group came to be, or how exactly their dynamic worked, but it did. Despite the fights, jealously, and down right awkwardness, this group of teens stuck by each other when it mattered. With most of them going into their senior year of high school, they want to make the most of it before heading off to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help but title this after Seasons of Love from RENT, mostly because it's going to take place over the course of a year. Their ups and downs and all that wonderful stuff. Anyways, here is the first chapter of FHTFTSHM! (Wow, that's totally long) 
> 
> Also didn't have anything beta this for me, because well.. I don't have one. So if there's any mistakes. I apolgoize, even thought I read this over like fifty times. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**_August 28th 2014 - One week before the First day of school_ **

 

"This is the last time we'll hang out at the pier before you guys  _leave_ me." Cassie groaned, leaning against the railing. Out of their group of friends, Cassie and David were the only ones that weren't seniors. Meaning, while the rest went off to college next fall, the two of them would have another year of school. Without their friends. The thought was enough to make Cassie hide in Kate's luggage and go off to college with her.

"C'mon Cass it won't be that bad. It's not like we're never coming back." Billy smiled looking at her. Cassie and Billy had known each other for a while, years really. She lived a couple houses down and was attached to Kate at the hip. Not much had changed. 

"Besides, we're coming back for every Holiday to check up on you. So don't slack off." Kate teased pulling Cassie away from the railing and throwing her arm across her shoulders. The two were like sisters. After Cassie's dad passed when she was younger, she never wanted to be home. Always ending up at Kate's, the two just grew on each other. Cassie was someone Kate would probably kill for and not regret it at all.

Tommy scoffed, "Please, like I'm ever coming back here after graduation." He joked; Billy elbowed his brother, glaring at him. "That's _if_   you graduate Einstein." David cut in, causing the group to snicker. This is exactly what Cassie was going to miss, the teasing, the laughter, all of it. She saw these people more than she saw her Mother and Step Father. She wasn't sure how she was going to make it next year without them.

An hour later the group had migrated farther down the pier, with their bellies full of food and laziness. They weren't talking much, except for Tommy and Billy; they were whispering about something among themselves. David reading something on his phone, the light illuminating against his glasses. Cassie resting her head on America's shoulders, Kate couldn't help but smile at that. America wasn't the type of person who was for physical affection, but she adored Cassie. Even if she didn't say it out loud. 

Turning her head slightly, her eyes fell on Eli. The two of them had been together going on six months. Sometimes she wasn't sure where they stood, but it was comfortable. It was nice. His hand grazed the back of hers slowly. She tried not to think about it, but she was going to miss this. As well as their hectic movie nights when they tried to pick something they could all agree on. (They never could) And deciding to just play some video games instead. Confusing their usual pizza place with their ridiculous orders. The fact that she found another family, one that she got to hand pick herself, was going to be harder to leave them; no doubt. Pulling her hand away from Eli, Kate pushed herself up and stood on the table.

"So I've been thinking-" Kate started.

"How great your ass looks in those shorts? Because  _damn_ Bishop." Tommy's eyes raked down Kate's frame. He wasn't one who believed in being subtle. Especially about his attraction to Kate. He also may have enjoyed pissing Eli off a bit too much.

"Shepherd." Eli's voice firm, eyeing him. Nothing new.

"Bradley." Tommy mimicked his voice, he could do this all day. Kate rolled her eyes, this again. People would think having boys fight over you would be awesome, but it's quite the opposite actually. Annoying and stupid is what it was.

"Boys." She said, looking from one to the other. When they didn't respond she smiled to herself. Kate was their leader, if you'd call it that. Basically whatever Kate said was final. You didn't want to piss her off unless you wanted you ass handed to you. Everyone had learned that one pretty quick. "Anyways, so I've been thinking about what Cass said earlier." The two girls made eye contact, the blonde tilting her head to the side. "This our senior year guys, this is it. We need to make the most of it. This year needs to be so great that it kicks last years ass."

Last year was a lot for their group. Tommy and Billy finding each other after fifteen years of not knowing the other existed. America's Mom's having marriage issues. David coming out to his parents. Eli's grandmother falling ill. Kate's assault. It was a lot. Looking at her friends, she could tell they agreed. They needed a good year, even David and Cassie. "I don't want to leave here thinking last year was it. That last year is all I'll remember of New York. I don't want to be at college, and think about last year. It was hard -- On all of us. But we're better than that. I want to remember us, and our friendship. So let's be better. Let's have the best year. Yeah?" Kate's smile growing wide as her friends did the same. Taking her sit back next to Eli, she rested her head on his shoulder. Her friends were going to get an fucking awesome year, even if it killed her.

***

**_September 4th 2014 - First day of School_ **

 

Surprisingly, Billy's day started off great. Even though he nearly smashed his alarm clock when it went off at 6:15, he felt like today was going to be promising. Pushing the covers off his body, he lazily got himself dressed. Despite his best efforts to not come off as the biggest geek in his grade, her grabbed his Captain America shirt and threw on a pair of jeans. He fumbled around half asleep before lacing up his shoes before heading down for breakfast. 

"He's awoken!" Tommy teased as Billy came downstairs, across from their parents. Grumbling something that sounded like a profanity, Tommy chuckled to himself before passing the cup of coffee Rebecca had poured for him. "It's the first day of senior year, buck up."   
  
"Coffee." Billy muttered before sitting down. He wasn't functional until he finished a cup of coffee. It was a problem that Billy didn't really plan on fixing. Rebecca continued to make their breakfast, eggs sunny side up, with bacon, and waffles. Setting the plates down in front of her boys, she sat down herself as they ate. It was quiet except for the clanging of the forks and knives against each other. 

After breakfast, brushing his teeth, and telling Tommy to fuck off at least four times; the two were out the door and on their way to school. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Billy thought about what their first day would be like. His mostly. Being known as the geeky gay kid wasn't the worst thing. It was just how everyone found out, he never really came out to anyone other than his parents. All of his friends knew and even when he told Tommy he didn't seem phased by it. Unfortunately, that's not how it was for everyone else. He lost some friends that weren't connected to the group, on top of being glared at by half the football team. He just hoped he could stay under the radar, maybe being a geek will keep people away for once.

"Earth to Billy." Tommy said, waving his hand in his brothers face. "Hey idiot!" He tried again, this time Billy snapping out of his trance and looking at his brother. Tommy was on the bus, looking down at him; had he really zone out for that long? "Sorry," he muttered before paying the fare and sitting next to Tommy. 

"What was that about?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. The two of them were clearly related. Their only differences were hair and eye colour. While Billy had dark brown hair with warm chocolate eyes, Tommy sported freakishly blonde hair - that was basically white - and striking green eyes. If you glanced fast enough you wouldn't think twice about it. Have them stand next to each other and you'll be doing a double take.

The story of how they found each other was interesting actually. They were both adopted, separated from each other at a very young age. They didn't know anything about their birth mother, just knew that they ended up with different families. Billy with the Kaplan's and Tommy with the Shepherds. While Billy was able to luck out and get a loving family, Tommy seemed to get the short end of the stick. His parents hated him, he wasn't sure why. If they didn't want him why did they adopt him? That was a question he stopped asking himself years ago.

Tommy had ran away from his parents that were back in New Jersey, he figured if they didn't want him they wouldn't care if he just up and left. Part of him wanted them to freak out, send out a search party for him. He was their kid, right? But that didn't happen. Instead he ran into a woman who claimed she was his mother, confused about why her son now had white hair and green eyes. It wasn't until that Billy soon came trailing behind his mother that the two met face to face. 

Neither of them believed they were related, much less twins for a while. But after a paternity test proving that they were indeed related, everything else just kind of fell into place. Rebecca was the first one to try and figure out why he wasn't with his parents in New Jersey. The way he fell silent was an indication that he was running  _from_ them. Being the people they were, the Kaplan's arranged to adopt Tommy as well. Their hearts were big and they felt for the boy. Despite his attitude about the whole situation, it was nice. Actually having a set of parents that gave a shit about him for once. It was utterly annoying how they gave him a curfew and made sure his grades were good, but it was better than being neglected.

"Um, no where." Billy lied, knowing Tommy would know instantly. Their relationship was so much better than the year before. While Billy put so much effort into trying to get to know his newly found twin brother, it seemed Tommy couldn't care less. Soon Billy became so upset he blew up on his brother.  _I don't get it. I'm trying here Tommy, I'm trying to get to know you. For fifteen years we were_ _separated, and then I find out I have a twin brother. Which is not only awesome, but it's big. It's life changing. Why is it so hard to get that people care about you? Want you around? Jesus._ After that, he came around. Still being the pain in the ass he was when they first met, but now? They told each other things. Pretty much everything. Sometimes, at least.

"Lair." Tommy stated, his eyes not even on Billy. Sighing, Bill ran his fingers through his hair, squeezing the ends between his fingers. "Yeah, you're right." He confessed as the bus came to a stop. "Always am." Even without looking at Tommy, Billy could tell he was smirking. Rolling his eyes he looked out the window as the bus started again. 

"Just nervous. About Kesler." John Kesler, the guy who made it his mission to make Billy's life hell. They had been going to the same school for most of their lives. He didn't have a problem with Billy until it had gotten out that he was gay. He blames the party Kate dragged him too. Don't drink or you'll forget you're hiding your sexuality so you don't get pulverized to a pulp at school.

"That dick? He's got another thing coming if he thinks he's going to fuck with you this year." Tommy's jaw clenched. In his head, no one else was supposed to be push Billy around but him. And even when he did it, he wasn't messing with Billy because he was gay. Lord knows Tommy had his own sexuality issues. Billy shrugged his shoulders, he planned to avoid Kesler as much as possible. Avoiding him meant he wouldn't get punched or shoved into a locker, which meant he could start his senior year off right.

But of course, that wasn't so easy for Billy. Tommy disappeared shortly after they walked through the doors of their high school. His twin muttering something under his breath that Billy couldn't quite catch. Within the next minute he was gone. It was no wonder he was on the cross country team. It seemed the second he was alone, the first person Kesler laid his eyes on was, of course Billy. The two of them made eye contact before Billy quickly looked away, looking at his shoes. He could slip into a room and wait for the bell to ring. Better to be late than nursing a bruise. 

"Caught you checkin' me out Kaplan." Billy wasn't afraid of much, but Kesler's voice? Always sent chills down his spine. "I wasn't." Billy shook his head furiously.  _Minimal words. Keep it short. Maybe he'll leave you alone_. "What? Am I not good enough for you?" John questioning him. The thing about Billy was, sometimes, he couldn't control what he was saying. Especially if someone made a comment as stupid as Kesler's. He accuses him of checking him out and then gets confused when he said he wasn't?

"Do you want to be? I mean, hate to break it to you dude, but you're not really my type." The words flowed out of Billy's mouth before he could cover it. Internally groaning, he closed his eyes. He was going to get it now. Billy watched as John's fists clenched at his sides, already bracing himself for impact. It was familiar, sadly. It didn't hurt Billy, at least not right now it didn't. He knew once it settled it'd be a whole different story.

"Hey!" He heard another voice calling, someone older, probably a teacher. Not that Billy could see, he was too busy resting the right side of his face in his hands. He heard people running, probably Kesler. "Are you alright?" He heard a voice and a hand on his shoulder.  _Oh I'm totally fine, just cradling my face after getting punched by an idiot. **Again.**_ **  
**This time, Billy kept his mouth shut, but nodding. "C'mon, we'll take you to the nurse." Wonderful way to start his senior year, huh?

 ***

Billy missed his first class, the nurse refused to let him go until he had rested for a bit. It wasn't like he was sick, he just got punched in the face. He wanted to move on with his day and go home. Read some comics or watch _The Sound of Music_. Things would've been better if everyone wasn't staring at him, whispering about him. Didn't people have anything better to do? Like pay attention in class? He was dreading going to lunch. Despite being hungry he was going to have to explain to his friends, and Tommy. Sighing to himself as the bell rang after fourth period, he grabbed his things and headed to the cafeteria with his head down. Spotting Tommy's extremely noticeable hair in the sea of high schoolers, he slowly made his way towards them.

"Billy! - What the hell?" Cassie's voice caused everyone to look up, he could feel their eyes burning into him as he sat down and began to open up his backpack. "I don't want to talk about it." He said calmly, his head still down. Pulling out his brown paper bag that contained his lunch. His mother still made him lunch for school, it never bothered him. He liked it actually, her food was always great.

"Was it Kesler?" Tommy's voice broke the silence.

"Tommy-"

"Was it him?" He cut him off asking again. Billy didn't answer right away, taking a stab at the left over pasta they had for dinner last night. "Billy." Tommy tried again, his body now facing his younger brother.

"Yes, okay. God, it was him. Can we drop it now?" Looking up at Tommy before his eyes flickered over everyone else at the table. They all looked away quickly while Tommy kept staring at him. "His ass is mine." His jaw clenching again. "I said drop it Tommy. Mom is already going to flip when she sees this, can't have you getting in trouble either." He said pushing some of his food towards Tommy, he wasn't in the mood to eat right now.

The group fell into their usual conversation, everyone talking about their day so far. Didn't really seem like the universe was on any of their sides today. But being around everyone made it better, that's the best part of their friendship with each other. They were able to make the shitty things disappear. America was in the middle of talking when Kate's gaze shifted to something behind Billy and Tommy.

"Holy mother of God." She said, America glaring at her. She really hated being cut off like that. "What?" Billy questioned before turning around. Remember how his day kind of started out shitty? Well this made up for it. _He_ made up for it. Billy wasn't sure who  _he_ was exactly, but he wanted to know. He was tall, blond and built; not to mention  _attractive_ as hell, and he seemed to be pretty lost. Kate looked at Billy before smirking to herself, half standing in her seat she waved her hand. "Hey!" She called out. The boy looking over at Kate before pointing to himself. "Yeah, you!" She said before waving him over. 

"Kate what the hell are you doing." Billy hissed turning around instantly. "Being your best friend,  _ever_." She smiled before placing a hand on his. "Hey!" Tommy said from the corner, Cassie snickering to herself at his out burst.  _God, he's even more attractive up close._ Billy thought to himself. The boy sat in the only open spot, next to Billy in front of David. The both of them eyeing him like they had never seen anyone like him. Which was half true, anyone that looked like this dude was on one of those giant ads. 

"Hey, I'm Kate. This is Eli, America, Cassie, David, Tommy and Billy." She said before sticking her hand outwards. His eyes followed Kate's hand as she said everyone's names. He smiled and Billy was certain he was dead. Gone.

"Teddy."   
  
"Seriously?" Tommy commented, why was it always Tommy? Teddy smiled and turned towards the twins, "Seriously." He mocked Tommy softly, a little smirk playing on his lips.

Tommy scoffed, "Pretty dumb name if you asked me." Seriously, could he just  _shut up_. Teddy chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I like it more than Theodore." Silently trying to think of something to ask Teddy and not completely make himself look like an idiot, Billy missed his question. Which made him look like an idiot.

"Billy?" He heard his name, blinking his eyes he looked at everyone, they were all staring at him. "Oh, sorry. What?" He asked again.

"Your shirt." Teddy started pointing at it. "Captain America, you into comics?" He asked, his blue eyes falling on Billy's shirt. _His eyes are so blue.._ Billy thought before remembering the question. "Yes! Um. I, yeah. I am. You?" He managed to get out, his ears turning a soft shade of pink.

"Totally, more into DC though." Teddy shrugged again, the smile never leaving his face. Billy scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Try again, Marvel is where its at."  
  
"Jesus Christ, another one." Tommy commented, Kate quickly kicking him under the table. Teddy laughed and shook his head, clearly enjoying a joke only he knew. "I agree, just wanted to see what you'd say. My mom and I just moved here so I haven't be able to look around yet. Is there a comic book store around?" He asked, his attention fully on Billy.  _He into comics too?_  Billy asked himself. Now he was gone, someone bury him six feet under. 

"There's one not too far from here, I can show you." Davids voice popping whatever bubble Teddy and Billy were in. Everyone whipped their head towards him, because really? What the fuck? Teddy was talking to Billy, not David. Narrowing his eyes at David, he looked at Teddy from the corner of his eye. "Sounds awesome. It'll be nice to know where I can stalk up on Wednesday's." Kate's eyes shifting between David, Billy, and Teddy. Her hands clasped together before she smirked to herself. She always had the best ideas. 

"Hey! Teddy. We're going to pizza after school. Wanna come?" She asked.

"We are?" Tommy questioned, clearly confused. Kicking his shin under the table again, Kate kept her eyes on Teddy. "Shit, Kate what the-" Her eyes flickering to Tommy's for a split second before looking back at Teddy, who had yet given an answer. 

"I'll have to check in with my mom, but totally. You guys are cool."

Did Billy mention how much he loved his best friend?

***

 The last bell rang and everyone was rushing out of their last class, trying to make it through the doors so they could catch the bus. Waiting another hour for the next one was always a major bitch. Billy was walking towards their meet up spot after school - the flag pole at the front of the the school - when Tommy snuck up behind him. 

"How big of a crush do you have on Teddy?" He asked, as he watched Billy jump. 

"Jesus Christ, warn me next time will ya?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "And I don't know what you're talking about." Tommy laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, it's funnier watching you piss yourself." Keeping up with Billy as they walked towards the flag pole. "And bullshit. I watched you stare him down. You looked like you were going to mount him right there."  
  
"Tommy, please." Billy rolled his eyes, dropping his bag next to his feet. The look Tommy was giving him knew he couldn't try and play it off any longer. Sometimes it was annoying how close they were now.

"Fine. I think he's _attractive_ but that doesn't mean he's gay. Or into me. Besides,  _David's_ showing him where the comic book store is." He couldn't hide the twinge of jealously as he spoke. But really? Teddy was looking at Billy, and  _only_ Billy. Who did David think he was? 

"He's totally gay."  
  
"Not every guy that smiles at me is gay Tommy." His brother rolled his eyes, slapping Billy upside his head.

"I know that idiot, I'm just saying."

"Well, I'm not believing it until I hear it from him."  
  
"Suit yourself." The two fell silent as the rest of the gang found them. Teddy came strolling in with David. Tommy and Billy shared a look, Tommy looking slightly apologetic, something Billy wasn't even sure he was capable of doing. 

They wall walked to the nearest pizza parlor, one the group had been going to for a while. So much pretty much all their workers knew them by name, and what their usual drink of choice was. Some say it was ridiculous how much they were there, but the owners? They loved it. Billy kept his hands in his pockets, watching David flirt with Teddy. Since when was David even into guys? Didn't their group already fill their quota for the gay friend? He sighed to himself, now he was just being a jerk because he was jealous.

Piling into their booth, it was near the back. Farthest away from the other customers, they had the tendency to get loud. Not that they minded, it was pretty awesome, kind of. Billy wasn't sure how Kate managed it, but she somehow got David between her and Tommy, Teddy next to America, and Billy next to him. Seriously, Kate was amazing. Susan, one of the waitresses who was familiar with them, looked around the table calling out their drink orders wrong. It was an inside joke.

"You're new." She smiled at Teddy, her pad and pen down as she leaned across the table. Teddy blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, just moved here and Kate and invited me out." He smiled at Susan, which was different from the way he was smiling at Billy or David.  _Totally gay my ass._  He might as well give it up, Teddy wasn't gay and even if he was into guys in the slightest, why would he go for someone like him when he could go for someone like David? 

The group started talking about things that happened during their last few periods after they finished placing their order with Susan. Billy had to force himself to join the conversation so he wasn't moping about Teddy. It helped, it made him forget how bad his day started, remembering that his friends were and would always be there to pick him up. Even when they didn't know it. He wondered how much things would change when they all went their separate ways.. Feeling someone's head on his shoulder, Billy turned to his right, looking at Cassie. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just. I don't know. Going to miss this." She whispered, everyone else was still talking among themselves. Billy nodded his head, clearly Cassie was reading his mind or something. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He sighed softly, "but hey. It's only the first day Cass, there's going to be more. And there's going to be time to be sad, and there's still the summer." He added, trying to cheer her up. The corners of Cassie's mouth pulled back into a sweet smile. "You're right. Thanks Billy." She said before snuggling into his arm for a moment. When he looked up, Billy caught Teddy looking at them. Their eyes were locked for a short moment before Teddy looked away. Was that jealously?

The pizza was gone about an hour ago, some small pieces of crusts still on the pans. None one wanted to go home just yet, it was always like this. But when Kate looked at her phone and groaned, everyone knew something was up. Whispering into Eli's ear and he frowned as well.

"What's up?" America asked, her eyes shifting from the both of them. She was quiet sometimes, other times she'd be going back and forward with Tommy. They were close, but you wouldn't know it until they started talking, playing off each other. 

"We have to go." Kate sighed, already moving out of the booth. "Eli and I promised to go to this charity thing with my dad tonight. We gotta go get ready." Kate was loaded, not that you would know. She didn't like boasting that she had a lot of money, unless she was helping someone out. It was one of Billy's favourite things about her. Looking at Teddy, Kate tilted her head to the side. "I'm glad you came out with us. Hope we didn't scare you off?" She asked with a small smile. "Never. You guys are pretty cool. It's nice to know that I know  _some_ people in school and I'm not just a loner now."

With Kate and Eli leaving, everyone decided to leave as well. America offering to make sure David and Cassie got home safely. With their goodbyes out of the way, everyone headed in their own direction. As Tommy and Billy were headed towards the bus, Teddy called after him. "Hey, Billy!"

"Yeah?" He questioned looking up at him, his eyebrow raised. 

"We didn't really get to talk about comics today, so I was wondering if you'd like to show me where the comic book store was?" If Billy didn't know any better, he'd say Teddy was.. Nervous right now. The way he was looking at him from under his bangs, the slight pink shade of his neck, his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

"Um." Billy blinked before he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, totally. One of these days we'll go. You and me."  _Cool it, don't seem like a creeper._ Billy bit the inside of his cheek for a second before looking down at his feet. "Awesome. See you tomorrow." With that, he watched Teddy turn around. Within seconds Tommy grabbed Billy's backpack and dragged him towards the bus stop. "Stop checking out his ass. We have a bus to catch."

***

Billy laid on his bed, ignoring the minimal homework he had gotten today. It was the first day of school, couldn't his teachers like, not? His phone vibrated next to him on the bed. Picking it up, he saw an unknown number flash across his screen.

_[unknown number]: Hey, it's Teddy. Kate gave me your number. What's up?_

Did she now? Billy needed to remember to give her the biggest hug tomorrow. Quickly going to save the number under Teddy's name. Billy sighed, staring at the words, he didn't know what to say.

_**Oh hey. Not much right now. Avoiding homework. It's the first day of school, are teachers trying to torture me? How about you?** _

_Probably. It would go with my theory. About the same, I finished my homework though. I'm a good student. :)_

**_Hey! I can be a good student. I just think it's dumb to hand out homework on the first day of school._ **

**_What theory?  
_ **

_Are you ready for this?_

_I don't think you're ready._

**_Teddy, I'm ready._ **

_Studying = students + dying._

Billy wasn't sure what it was about this guy. Maybe it was because he was into comics, or asked to hang out with him alone. Or managed to get his number from Kate. Or told what was probably the lamest thing Billy had ever heard; or well read, but he laughed for five straight minutes anyways. Whatever it was, Billy found himself praying to God that Teddy was gay.

Cause if not? He was fucked.


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got a little carried away with this chapter, because it's a bit longer than the first one. I hope you enjoy it! There's a vague mention of sexual assault in the last part of the chapter. Just a heads up!

Teddy was happy. He was actually happy. For once in his life he didn't feel like he had to be someone he wasn't. He didn't feel like his new friends were forcing him to be something other than himself. And that? Took a huge weight off his shoulders. Before moving with his mother, Teddy and this guy Greg had a thing. Not a romantic thing, not if Teddy could help it. Greg wasn't gay, but that didn't mean the two of them couldn't be friends right?

Greg seemed to understand Teddy at first. He understood that Teddy was sometimes awkward, and that sometimes he didn't exactly say the right thing. He also understood that despite his best efforts to not think the way he did, Teddy had this uncontrollable need to want to fit in. To find his place somewhere. That's how he found Greg.

Teddy was somewhat good at sports, better than half the guys that weren't already on the football team. With his luck, he made the cut. Being known as the new kid who was great on the filed earned him a few points. Girls were suddenly all around him, and while it was cool. Girls weren't _particularly_ his thing. But being that he hadn't come out yet, he went along with it.

Allison Baker, one of the cheerleaders. It was almost common sense that the football team and cheerleaders hung out when they weren't on the filed. That left no exception for the two of them. They were both the fish out of water in their elements, but found each other, drawn together. At first Teddy did like her, thinking maybe he was bi, for a while he had come to terms with it. That was until Allison and Teddy lost their virginity to each other.

The whole thing was a total disaster. The both of them awkwardly touching each other not sure what to do to the other to please them. It wasn't until after they were laid cuddled up on Teddy's bed that he came out to her.

"Ali, I have something to tell you." Teddy's voice slightly shaky. What if she got mad at him? What if hated him and told the whole school? His thumb still grazing her arm. Using her arm to prop herself up to look at Teddy, she nodded waiting for Teddy to go on. "I think I'm gay." He started.

There was no sign of anger in Allison's eyes, it looked like she was searching for something in his. Something Teddy couldn't exactly explain. "I thought I was bi. I really wanted to like you - to love you. Not to say that I don't. I do! I just. Not in the way everyone would like me to love you. You get me Allison, you're my best friend." Teddy sighed. He did it. Not matter what she said, or how she felt. Teddy had come out for the first time to someone that wasn't himself.

Moments went past before Allison actually said anything, her body still pressed against Teddy's her eyes still on his. "Ali, please say something..." Teddy's voice trialed off. He was starting to get nervous with the way she kept silent.

Allison's face broke out into a smile before she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Teddy's lips. After being together for nearly a year, it was kind of just a habit. "Well, you're not the only one with a confession Altman." Her lips pulled back into a smirk. Taking a deep breath, Allison looked down before she looked back at Teddy. Who now looked concerned. What did she have to tell him?

"I'm bi. I think, no - I am." Allison nodded to herself. "And I've never dated a girl, but being with guys feels.. Weird. Like.. Not for me, I guess?" She questioned looking up at Teddy. "I love you Teddy, I really do." Her words touching Teddy's heart. He understood exactly how she felt. "I'm still attracted to men, I just. It - ugh. I don't know how to explain this." Allison groaned before dropping her face against Teddy's stomach.

The boy laughed, causing Allison's head to bounce as he did so. Rubbing her shoulders, he smiled. "I get what you mean Ali." Taking his hands, placing them on either side of her face, she looked up at him. "I love you too."

That was the day the both of them understood what falling in love with someone platonically was like. Inching herself closer to Teddy, Allison pressed her body against his. Now being naked in a bed didn't feel so odd. After coming out to each other, the air was less tense. The both of them at ease.

They stayed together for while, they weren't ready to come out to their friends yet. It was their little secret for the time being and that was okay with them. They still held hands, they still kissed, but now knowing the others true feelings they appreciated each other more. Loved each other more, even.

After Allison and Teddy finally decided to call off their relationship, Teddy thought it would be a great time to come out to Greg. Boy, was he wrong. The way Greg reacted was telling Teddy he needed to find 'The Right Girl' that Allison was 'A Total Dyke' and that's why it didn't work out.

Greg tried for months trying to set Teddy up with girls he didn't have any interest in whatsoever. Girl after girl, Teddy watched Greg try to force him to be someone else, someone he didn't even want to be.

"Can you just stop?" Teddy asked looking at Greg one day in the hallway.

"What's your damage Ted?" The boy asked, had Teddy seriously gone crazy now? Must have been from not getting and decent action.

" _You_. Stop trying to set me up with all these girls. I don't like girls. I like guys. That's kind of the whole deal with being gay!" Teddy found himself raising his voice. People in the hallways started looking at them, whispering.

"Ted, man I already told you just have-"

"That's not how it works Greg. You can't just throw girls at me and expect me to be 'fixed' there's nothing wrong with me. I'm not broken."

"Everyone knows there's something wrong with being a fag." Greg didn't even hesitate. Teddy wasn't sure what was worse, the words or the fact that Greg said them with such confidence. Teddy's jaw clenched before he looked down at his feet. Grabbing his bag, he slammed his locker and walked the other direction.

Allison went to follow Teddy before turning back towards Greg. There was noticeable height different, Allison was a small person. "You are an asshole. A complete and total asshole." Without saying another word Allison's hand came in contact with Greg's cheek with a loud smack. It echoed through the hallway before she turned on her heel and followed to go comfort her best friend.

***

Teddy planned to stick it out for the rest of his high school career. Doing what he wanted to do. Which meant quitting the football team and work on his art again. While internally trying to figure out his sexuality he had stopped, after the past couple of weeks - he needed it again.

Luckily, Teddy's mother got a job transfer. So it was goodbye old life, hello new one. Though it was hard, leaving Allison. But they weren't moving too far away. It was still close enough for Allison to visit for movie and pizza nights. Teddy was glad he kept in contact with her, she was his first everything. First best friend, first (and last) girlfriend, first person he had sex with. Their bond, their love was strong.

Today was Tuesday, the usual Teddy and Allison day. They were on the couch cuddled up watching movies. Well sort of. More playing a game of catch up.

"So Greg.." Allison started, not looking at Teddy as she did so.

"No."

"He wanted me to tell -"

"No, Allison. I don't care." His jaw clenched again. The words still hurt. Greg was the last person Teddy would have anticipated to say something like that. It completely blindsided him. Sighing, Allison nodded.

"What about you? Any girls I should know about?" Teddy's face changed. From a mix of hurt and angry to happy and excited. He was much happier when he didn't let Greg Norris get inside his head.

Allison snorted before shaking her head. "No. Not unless you count the time the cheerleading squad decided they wanted me to be their little lab mouse."

"Excuse me?"

"I might have made out with all the girls on the team." Allison couldn't help but laugh at Teddy's extremely confused expression. "When I came out to them, they all wanted to know if they had feelings for girls. And though I said it didn't exactly work that way by kissing one girl, next thing I knew there was a line." Silence fell over them before they both burst into a fit of laughter. Hands over their own stomachs trying to stop the aching.

"Oh God, that's hilarious. I'm glad you got some action." He teased nudging Allison's shoulder. Just then he got a text - from Billy he hoped - fishing his phone out of his pocket; he lifted his hips to reach for it.

**_I may or may have not just eaten a whole Nutella jar by myself. If you're reading this I'm dying. Send help._**  
  
Teddy snorted before rolling his eyes, getting ready to type his reply.

_This why we can't have nice things. Learn self control you heathen._

_Rude! Is that anyway to treat someone who is dying?_  
  
Allison watched as Teddy kept texting this mysterious person, her eyebrow quirked in amusement.

_You're not dying, you're just having a food baby._

**_Gotta tell Tommy's he's going to be an uncle then._ **

_If your parents disown you for getting knocked up out of wedlock, I'll help you run away._

**_Such a gentleman._ **

"So.. Who was that?" Allison asked, Teddy's arm currently linked with hers. For a second, Teddy forgot she was even there. He was too busy laughing at how much of a dork Billy was, he totally spaced.

Blushing, Teddy looked down at his phone. "Uh.. His name is Billy." He started out, looking back at Allison. "Met him on the first day. He's awesome." The smile on his face growing, Allison couldn't remember the last time she saw him like this. "He's kind of spaz. But he likes comics, and he's sarcastic and he has these eyes that make me think of October you know? Like that nice warm feeling of when Fall is coming. And his laugh. God, Ali his laugh is probably the best thing I've ever heard."

Watching Teddy talk about this Billy person was like a breath of fresh air. After what Greg did to him, she could tell Teddy wasn't himself for a bit. Always wondering if someone was going to turn into Greg Norris 2.0. "Wow Ted, you really got a thing for this guy, huh?"

"I guess. He's just amazing Ali. All of them are."

Her eyebrow raised as she tilted her head to the side. "Oh? Replacing me already?" She teased.

"Never. Just Billy's group of friends. Um, it's Tommy, that's Billy's twin bother. Kate, Eli, David, America, Cassie, and well. Me now I guess."

"Look at you. Crushing on a new boy, new group of friends. If I didn't know any better I'd say Theodore Altman was happy."

"You know what? I am. And telling you all of this just made my day so much better."

"Sap."

***

_Tomorrow. You and me. Comic book store with coffee._  
  
Billy stared at the text for a minute before replying. Comics and coffee? Was Teddy sent from heaven?

**_It's like you're inside my head._ **

Billy thumbed his reply before tossing his phone on his bed. God he hoped Teddy wasn't in his head. He didn't need to know what Billy thought about Teddy. The way he laughed, and how it made Billy's day better. Or how his eyes made him want to go to the beach, spend the day not caring about anything. Or his jawline. Jesus Christ that boy's jawline, sometimes Billy just wanted to press his lips against it and - _No. Stop it Billy. He's not even gay._

Tommy came into Billy's room without knocking. It was something Tommy didn't know how to do apparently. "Sup loser." He asked before pulling Billy's chair away from his desk, sitting in it backwards, resting his arms on the back.

"Would it kill you to knock?" Billy groaned before laying back on his bed. He had more important things to worry about. Like what the hell he was going to wear tomorrow.

Tommy smirked before shaking his head. "No, I just know it pisses you off." Classic Tommy.

"I'm not in the mood Tommy."

"What's up your ass?" This was how Tommy asked what was wrong with his brother. This was as affectionate as he got sometimes.

Groaning, Billy turned towards Tommy. "Going to the comic book store with Teddy tomorrow and I'm freaking out."

"Ah, your dork date."

"It's not a date!"

"Are you going alone?"

"Yes."

"Date."

"That's now how that works Tommy!" Billy groaned again before grabbing his pillow and mushing it against his face. He mumbled against it, talking to Tommy, who didn't have the faintest clue to what he was actually saying.

"Remove the pillow idiot."

"I said. What if I do something stupid and spaz out?"

"You're always spazzing out. So you literally have nothing to worry about. Besides, I don't know if you noticed this. But Teddy is just as much as a dork as you are. I'm sure if it's not a total disaster, you two will be fine." Tommy advised his little bother shrugging his shoulders.

"That was actually helpful. Thanks..?" Billy thanked Tommy, teasing him slightly.

"Whatever. Dinner will be head in twenty."

***

Wednesday started out like any other day for Kate. She hit the snooze button a couple times, only to curse herself the third time her alarm chimed in. Hating hers existence when she realized what time it was. Rushing to get her clothes on and barely getting a bite to eat for breakfast. She waved her father a goodbye before heading out the door to her car. Eli was going to kill her.

To her surprise, she actually made it to Eli's on time, she shot him a text as she let herself catch her breath. Maybe today would go by quickly and she could go home and take a nap. Funny how she lingered in her bed and all she could think about was being wrapped under her blankets again.

"You don't look happy." Eli commented as he got inside of her car. Leaning over to kiss her, Kate shook her head. She wasn't in the mood for PDA right now.

"Hit the snooze button twice." She said running her hands through her dark hair. Starting up the car again, she waited for a few cars to pass before pulling out herself.

"I keep telling you to just get up the first time." Eli sighed. "Women are so hardheaded." He said under his breath. Coming to a stop sign Kate whipped her head towards Eli, her eyes narrowing at him.

"What was that?" She questioned, of course she heard it. Kate could already tell today wasn't going to be a day for people to fuck with her.

"Nothing." Eli said quickly looking in the opposite direction. Pulling over, Kate stopped the car.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out. If you're going to make stupid comments about women, you can walk to school." The couple looked at each other for a moment, Kate could care less about being late for school. Eli knew how she was, he knew what not to say around her and yet he made the comment anyways. Motioning to the door, she waited for his answer. "Are you walking or are you going to keep your dumbass comments to yourself?"

"The latter." Was all Eli said. Kate nodded and turned the car back on.

The rest of the car ride to school was silent.

***

Billy sat in his Government class, barely paying attention to the lesson. Sometimes he was lucky he was naturally good in school. He could manage to still make good grades while slacking off. He called it "ordinary superpower".

Tapping his pencil against his notebook, he bit the inside of his cheek before grabbing his phone out of his back pack. Would it be bad to text Teddy right now? What class was he in? Would he even text back? Billy remembered their first few texts and Teddy claimed he was a good student.

_**I'd rather be at the comic book store.** _

Billy typed under the table, his eyes flickering back towards the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking at him.

_Agreed. Trigonometry is literally hell on Earth._

**_After lunch we'll only have a few more periods._ **

_Can't wait. :)_

_Can't wait._ Billy wasn't reading that incorrectly right? Teddy just told him he couldn't wait for their.. Date? Was it a date? Billy wasn't sure what exactly was going through his mind right now. Other than that he couldn't wait for lunch. Even if the two of them wouldn't be alone. Billy would be around Teddy and that was enough for him.

After their fourth period bell rang, Billy made a bee line for the cafeteria. Sliding next to Tommy, setting his backpack next to him. Shut up, he wasn't saving it for Teddy. And he hoped no one would question him about it, Billy was a terrible liar.

"Why is your bag there?" Tommy asked, already eating the questionable food from the school's menu. Today was Chili day. For some unknown reason, Tommy actually liked the food provided by the school. Billy stuck to bagged lunches from his mom. When Billy didn't answer, Tommy rolled his eyes and went back to his food. "I liked it better when you didn't have a crush on Te-"

Billy nudged Tommy hard as the rest of their friends filled in. Moving his bag, Kate absentmindedly sat next to him, Eli next to her. Teddy across from Billy, David next to Teddy. Cassie next to David and America across from Tommy. Billy tried his hardest not to glare at Kate when she looked at him.

"Careful dude, you breathe in Kate's direction today and she'll castrate you." Eli said. He didn't quite seem to learn after the conversation him and Kate had this morning.

"Elijah, do you have a death wish?" She questioned, her head remaining straight as she bit into her sandwich.

"All I'm saying is you're a bit on edge today." Eli held his hands up in defense. "She almost made me walk today." He added to the group, who had said nothing. Everyone usually took Kate's side, she was always right.

"You made a sexist comment."

"It wasn't even-"

"Dude." Teddy cut Eli off, shaking his head with disapproval.

"Eli!" Cassie's scolding made him roll his eyes staring at his food.

"Chico." America just shook her head with a small smile on her face. She wasn't too found of Eli and Kate honestly. But there was no way America was going to say anything about that. Wasn't really her place.

"Even I know not to do something that stupid." Tommy finished, smirking at Eli. The table broke out into small fits of laughter. Sometimes Tommy's comments were just what everyone needed.

Billy and Teddy made eye contact mid laugh, Billy instantly stopping, feeling his neck grow hot. Averting his eyes quickly, Billy kept to himself. Making sure to eat his lunch instead of letting Tommy pick at it. Did his brother ever stop eating? The answer was no.

When Billy had the courage to look back up in Teddy's direction, he was facing David. Billy could feel anger grow in the pit of his stomach. He had never felt jealously like this before Teddy had walked into his life.

"So, I was thinking we could hang out after school?" David asked. Billy tried to look like he wasn't paying attention to their conversation, his eyes in his lap messing around on his phone.

"Uh," Teddy looked up at Billy before looking back at David. "I can't. I'm hanging out with Billy today. He's going to show me the comic book store." Teddy smiled. Hearing those words out loud made him feel much better. It may have no been a date, but at least Teddy was hanging with him and not David.

The problem was, it wasn't like David and Billy were best friends or anything. They just happened to have the same circle of friends. They didn't hate each other, they just.. Didn't connect like they had with the others. And maybe liking the same guy wasn't going to help any of that. Wait, did Billy like Teddy? There was no point in denying it now. Billy could feel his insides turn to mush whenever he thought about Teddy's smile.

"Hey guys." Kate started, everyone quite surprised, she was quiet today. "My dad's going out of town Friday night for.. Something. I don't even remember. But he won't be back until Sunday. Wanna stay over?" She asked looking at all of them.

"I could use a night away from my moms." America shrugged.

"I could go for raiding the Bishop fridge."

"Is that invitation extended to me..?" Teddy's face a little weary. He liked the fact that Kate kind of just took him in, like a stray.

God he was so cute, Billy was sure he was going to die.

"Duh! You're totally invited Ted. And be prepared to hate Tom and Merica, the both of them go hard when we play games. " Kate pointed her thumb towards the both of them as Tommy and America looked at each other. It was true, they were probably the most aggressive when it came to playing games. They always found a way to make it work for teams. Just because they enjoyed crushing everyone. They were mental when it came to game night, but it wouldn't be half as fun if they weren't.

"Oh?" Teddy asked, looking at Tommy and America. The boy smirked as America nodded her head.

"Shepherd's my main man. He enjoys crushing the competition just as much as I do."

"You peasants won't stand a chance. We're playing Monopoly." The table groaned, Teddy totally confused. What was so bad about Monopoly?

"The last time we played Monopoly with them they made an alliance. One of them would buy the properties the other would buy the houses and hotels. Then they'd split the profits. They owned half the board. It was a nightmare." Cassie just shook her head. "They're maniacs Teddy! Save yourself. Don't come."

***

Teddy sat in the back of his his art class, everyone minding their own business finishing up their assignment for the day. Normally, Teddy would be hard at working, but today? Today he couldn't stop thinking about Billy and spending time with him after school.

The dark haired boy made Teddy feel something. Made him feel like he didn't have to hide the type of person he was. And considering the previous year he had, it was like music to his ears.

Pulling his phone out of pocket, Teddy made sure his teacher was on the other side of the room before looking down at his phone. Glad his easel was big enough to block his actions.

_Tick tock, twenty minutes left on the clock._

Teddy was sure talking to Billy made him even more of dork, like seriously? Who sent that as a text? But Teddy found himself not giving a damn. Just hoping that it made Billy smile.

**_Dork._ **

Was all Billy sent, it caused Teddy to push his brows together. Was that a good thing? A bad thing? Having crushes was so stressful, he didn't know how people did this frequently. Setting his phone in his lap he went back to work, there was no point in over analyzing the text. They were hanging out after school after all.

Five minutes past before Teddy felt his phone vibrate in his lap. Instantly looking down, he forced himself not to make a noise as he saw Billy's name flash across his screen.

**_T-Minus 15 till comics and coffee._ **

_Pumpkin Spice Lattes?_

**_White girl status._ **

_Hey! They're delicious._

**_Never had one._ **

_...What?_

_Shut up. Are you serious? You're having one today. My treat._

**_Deal._ **

It took a moment for Teddy to realize the last bell had rung and everyone was putting together their things. _Finally_ , he thought. He must have looked like a mad man, rushing to clean his brushes and put them away. He didn't want to be late. He didn't want Billy to think he wasn't excited for this.

Once his brushes were clean, and his art work was in a secure place, Teddy bolted out of the door. Where were they meeting? At the flag pole? At Billy's locker? Where was Billy's locker? His mind was running at full speed, God, why didn't he ask?

"Teddy!" Whipping his head around to the sound of his name, Teddy saw Cassie, Kate, and America headed for him. One of them had to know where Billy's locker was.

"Hey. Do any of you know where Billy's locker is? Or like.. Where he is? We're hanging out and I didn't ask where we were meeting up.." His voice trailed off. Kate's eyebrows raised before she looked to her left, Cassie and America mirroring her expression. Teddy wasn't exactly sure what they were thinking, or doing. But he just left it at that. Girls were awesome, but he didn't quite get them.

"Down the hall to the right." America chimed in. The smirk growing on her face. Teddy had half a mind to ask if he wasn't already rushing.

"Thanks! See you guys tomorrow!" The girls shook their head at Teddy as they watched him vanish.

"How long do you think it'll be before they get together?" Cassie asked. Both Kate and America looked at each other, America shrugged, Kate tilted her head to the side.

"Couple months at best."

Rounding the corner, Teddy saw a flash of white hair. There was only one person that head of hair belonged too. Billy's twin brother Tommy. Retracing his steps Teddy waited behind the wall.

"So are you ready for your date?" Tommy teased. It wasn't that Teddy wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation. It just happened like this.

Billy groaned and shook his head. "Stop calling it that! It's not a date. I mean - Teddy didn't say anything about it." Tommy snickered, learning against the row of lockers. His eyes following the group of cheerleaders as they walked by. Billy rolled his eyes, stuffing unneeded books in his locker.

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"I - Yes?"

"Then it's a date."

Billy snorted and closed his locker, "It doesn't work like that Tommy."

Coming from behind the corner, Teddy walked up to the both of them; a smile on his face. "Hey guys."

Billy turned around quickly, a small smile broke out across his face. How did people like Teddy exist? He was tall, and built. Billy could see the soft definition of Teddy's arms. The row of jewelry that decorated his ear. Billy was surprised he didn't notice before. His eyes always looking so clear, and welcoming. The three of them didn't really say anything, Billy and Teddy just kind of stared at each other. Tommy staring at them.

"Alright. I'm gone. You two are grossing me out." He teased, earning himself a glare from his twin brother. "I'll tell Mom you'l be home for dinner." Tommy nodded towards Billy. Turning to leave, he stopped and looked back at Teddy.

"Make sure he only has one cup of coffee. He already had three this morning." And with that he was gone.

***

Kate's gloved hands came in contact with the pads America had on her own. She watched as Kate's eyes focused on her hands, her combos growing stronger and stronger. Hissing, America stepped back.

"Princess." The pet name that America had for Kate. It started out as a joke, but somehow it stuck. Kate didn't fight it.

"What?" She asked, wiping the line of sweat off her forehead with the back of her glove. America looked at Kate, her eyebrows raised.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me what's wrong." replied, taking the padding off her hands and dropping it to the floor. Kate groaned for a moment before nodding her head to the hanging punching bag. Following her, America waited for her to start talking.

"It's Eli." Kate mumbled before she hit the bag, her eyes focusing on it as it swayed slightly. "Things have just been. Weird. I don't feel anything. He doesn't tell me anything. You know I've never met his grandparents?" Alternating between hands, her eyes flickered to America.

"Like this morning!" Now kicking the punching bag. "He made this stupid comment about women being hardheaded because I hit my snooze button twice. And then at lunch? Things like that. He's making these comments and I can't deal with it anymore." Stopping to catch her breath, Kate and America made eye contact. The way Kate was looking at her, made America want to punch Eli in the face.

"And actual dates? _Forget_ about it. Getting him to come to my dad's last event was hell." She sighed before throwing the gloves off and sank to the floor. "It's like he doesn't want to spend time with me, at all." Kate's eyes flickered up to America's.

"I'm not so sure I even want to be with him." There it was. Out in the open. Sighing Kate covered her face with her hands before groaning.

"There's your answer then Princess."

"Can we talk about something else now?" Nodding, America stood up, reaching for Kate's hand pulling her up. Tossing the pads to her, America grabbed the gloves.

"My turn."

It wasn't like Kate didn't like hanging with their whole group, because she did. They were basically her family. Her little misfit family that drove her up a wall most days, but she loved them all the same. But there were times she just needed some one on one time. Whether it was with Billy, Cassie or America. The three of them were her go to people. Always have been.

***

The two boys sat across from each other, their cups of coffee not too far off as each of their heads were stuck in a comic book. Pausing for a moment to show the other something they thought was funny, or cool. Normally, anyone would find this weird. Teddy and Billy were barely talking to each other. Just sitting next to one another, reading and taking a moment to fanboy over whatever they were reading.

After Teddy finished his second comic, looked up at Billy who was still reading his. There was something amazing about seeing someone do something they really loved. And Teddy and Billy may have not known each other that long, but from the conversations they had, to right now. Teddy could tell Billy really loved comics. Not that he could blame them, he felt the same way. The way the story lines of all the characters came together. How relatable the characters felt. He loved it.

Teddy wondered if Billy knew how he looked while he was reading. Right now Billy was slightly hunched over the table. His chin in his hand as his brown eyes flickered across the pages. The way he'd alternate hands to rest his chin in as he turned the pages. How his lips pulled back into a smile when he read a joke or something particularly amusing. Billy Kaplan was beautiful, and no one was going to convince him otherwise.

Once Billy finished, he looked up at Teddy who averted his eyes. There was nothing more awkward then getting caught staring at someone.

"You have to read this, it's awesome." Billy smirked sliding the comic towards Teddy. "Perfect blend of wit and angst. 10/10 would recommend." The brunet flashed a smile and Teddy was sure he was graced by an angel or something.

"I'll take your word for it." Teddy responded before opening the cover. He wanted to read it, but he could always buy it and read it later. Right now he wanted to know more about Billy. "Later. We haven't really talked much. Just read. Which isn't bad! Just.. Kind of wanted to get you alone." Mumbling the last part, he looked down at the stacked pile of comics between them.

Billy's eyebrow shut up. Oh God, what if he thought Teddy was weird? What if he was freaked out that he was hitting on him? Didn't he remember hearing Tommy making some comment about Billy not having a boyfriend? Did he have a boyfriend? Probably. Billy seemed like he'd be a good boyfriend. But all Billy did was smile, and right then and there Teddy forgot all the questions that were running in his brain. He didn't even care anymore.

"So.." Teddy started. "You and Tommy have different surnames? How does that work?"

Billy nodded his head, this was always one of the first questions asked. It was hard to deny that Tommy and Billy looked a like. Anyone could tell they were twins, but their last names often threw people off.

"We're adopted. We were adopted by different families. And I guess Tommy's parents weren't the best - He doesn't talk about them - and he ran away. He ran into my mom who flipped out cause you know, the hair." Billy laughed a bit, messing with the nearly empty coffee cup not to far from him.

"She found out they weren't really the best fit for him and instead of putting him back into the system, my parents went through the process to adopt him. And he's been with us ever since." Billy finished explaining, watching Teddy nod. His brows pushed together as if saying. _'That still doesn't answer my question.'_

"He still goes by Shepherd. I mean, legally he's known as Tommy Kaplan, but he said having two Kaplan's in our group would be confusing." Laughing at the last added bit of the story, the blond shook his head.

'Your brother sounds like something else."

"You have no idea."

After various questions, and many embarrassing old stories later, the two were on their second cup of coffee with their chairs pushed together reading one comic. For something that started out as a not-date, it sure as hell felt like it. Not that either of them were complaining, they were totally fine with this. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Hey guys!" Billy spoke too soon. Whipping his head around the voice, there was none other than David Alleyne crashing his not-date with Teddy. The two of them shared a look before he turned to Teddy. "Didn't think you guys would still be here." Pulling up an empty chair, he joined their small table.

Was this dude serious? Billy and Teddy were currently sitting so close together he could feel the heat radiating off his body. They were reading the same comic together for Christ's sake.

"We weren't um, expecting you?" Teddy said rubbing his back. God, he was cute. Billy looked from Teddy to David. As much as he wanted to stay, the moment was now ruined. Stomped on by David's foot. Pretty sure he'd spit on their moment too if he could.

"Earth to Billy," The blond waved his hand in Billy's face, it took only a couple of seconds for him to realize he had gotten lost in his mind again. Blinking he looked at Teddy and David once more.

"Damn. Look at that. It's almost time for dinner and my mom'll kill me if I'm home late. So I get better get going." Teddy's face fell instantly, Billy almost wanted to yell. _'I don't want to leave but Mr. Cockblock just ruined my moment. So I'm gonna go home.'_

"Oh. Well, I had a great time. We'll talk later?" Teddy asked, hoping he'd get the answer he wanted.

"Deal."

"Sweet." Billy smiled at Teddy as he grabbed his things, after he swung his backpack over his shoulder, he and David looked at each other for a bit. If Billy didn't know better he'd say David was smirking. Rolling his eyes, he gave them a small wave before leaving the comic book store.

Grabbing hold of his phone, Billy began a text message.

_**Sorry about leaving. Totally would've stayed longer. But my Mom's big on me eating. Jewish families I tell ya.** _

_That's fine. There's always next week._

Did that mean Teddy wanted to spend time with him again? Just the two of them?

***

Game nights at Kate's were always a mess. Anything they did at Kate's house was a mess. She usually invited them over when her dad wasn't home, not that her dad hated her friends, he just wasn't around a lot. But Kate understood that, he was a very busy man with things to do and people to see.

Cassie sat on the floor between Kate's legs, she was braiding Cassie's hair. Eli next to Kate on the couch. Teddy sandwiched between David and Billy. And Tommy and America sat huddled together making plans.

"Are we going to play a game or are you two just going to keep scheming?" Cassie asked resting her head on Kate's knee. Tommy looked at Cassie and stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes, but still managed to giggle at him.

Eventually they picked a game, a start up game to get the night going. Twister. Wasn't Tommy and America's usual game they could beat everyone in, but that didn't mean they didn't try. No one knew what it was about them when they played games, but it was almost scary.

Eli flicked the spinner, watching it land. "Left hand on red Tom." He instructed the white haired twin. He nodded and made his move.

"Right hand on green." It was Billy's turn. It didn't take long for Tommy and Billy to get tangled up. The two of them trying not to laugh, but Tommy still convinced he was going to win.

"Left foot on blue." Tommy moved his left foot for the blue dot. This particular move was going to put his face right in his brother's ass.

"Fart in my face and I will kill you." The room broke out into laughter.

"Do it! Then he'll loose." David quipped.

"I refuse to lose! I don't lose. I win at everything." Tommy groaned, he really hoped Billy wasn't going to fart in his face. He really--

The smell that wafted from Billy's general direction caught Tommy by surprise. He jerked away and tumbled on his back.

"Fuck!" He groaned rubbing his hands over his face. "I fucking hate you so much right now." Tommy looked at his little brother shaking his head. "But you played dirty, at least I've taught you something."

Billy rolled his eyes and stood up, helping Tommy to his feet. "All in a days work. At least now I can say I beat you at something."

"Just you wait little bro, I'm going to smash you in Super Smash."

"Bring it."

Cassie had moved from between Kate's legs, to sitting next to Billy, her eyes flickering between his hands on the controller, to Tommy's, to the screen. They both had very interesting game faces. Tommy's was more intense, focused on winning. Biting his lower lip, his eyes narrowed as the number of times he hit the buttons increased. Billy on the other hand didn't look so intense, he was more relaxed. His tongue was peaking between his lips, he always had this face when he was concentrating.

"You ass!" Billy yelled as Tommy knocked him off the edge of the ledge.

"One more life and you're dead." Tommy smirked, not breaking eye contact with the screen.

"I'll play winner!" Cassie chirped in. She rarely joined in on game night, she much preferred to just sit back and watch. Enjoy the time she had with them. But tonight she wanted to play, and she knew exactly the game she was going to suggest.

When Billy lost he just groaned loudly and shoved the controller away from him. Standing up, he glared at Tommy. "I hate you so much." He said before walking off to find a bathroom.

"Still have more to learn Bill, so much more." He called after Tommy, doing a little jig from sitting position and giving America a high five.

"Can we play Mario Kart?" Cassie asked, looking up at Tommy taking Billy's spot next to him. Nodding, Tommy sat up and changed the game, turning back to the girl.

"Be prepared to lose Cass. You just saw me hand Billy his ass."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I haven't played this game in a while anyways." The blonde smiled and at that moment, Kate knew Cassie was about to surprise everyone. She was kind of awesome like that.

So here's the thing, Cassie is pretty much awesome at video games. Or at least, making it seem like she was horrible at them until she decided she wanted to win. The first couple of races, she let Tommy win. Not groaning when he won, she simply rolled her eyes and kept suggesting another try.

"Are you sure? I've won like three times already. It's just going to get depressing." Tommy teased lightly looking at her. He even let Cassie pick the track this time. He was a good person.

"C'mon, last round. I swear." She pleaded, Tommy nodded. Turning her head back to the TV, Cassie picked the Rainbow Road.

Teddy whistled before shaking his head. "That one is basically Satan. No one ever wins."

Cassie shrugged her shoulders turning to everyone behind her. "It's not about winning guys, it's just about having fun." Kate was trying so hard not to laugh, sometimes she never realized how much of herself was in Cassie. Was it possible for Kate to pack her away with her clothes and take her to college with her? She didn't want to leave Cassie all by herself, and God knows Kate always needed Cassandra Lang in her life.

When Billy came back, his eyes instantly went to Teddy. He had planned on sitting next to him, but happened to forget about David. Who always seemed to be where Billy wanted to be. Sighing to himself, he said in one of the single couches on the other side of the room.

He constantly looked over at the two of them, David saying things that made Teddy laugh. Billy wanted to say things that made Teddy laugh. He wasn't sure what it was about this guy, but he just wanted to make him laugh. Make him smile. He wanted to make Teddy happy, even if it was the last thing he was ever going to do.

Teddy looked up once he felt eyes on him, his blue eyes connected with Billy's and the two of them shared a silent moment. He wish he could tell Billy he would've rathered him sitting next to him instead of David. There was nothing wrong with David, he was cute, and nice. But they didn't click like he and Billy had.

Soon enough Billy looked away, his attention drawing to his brother and Cassie playing the Rainbow Road. But Teddy didn't avert his eyes, he kept looking at the boy who was now engrossed into something else. This was his favourite thing, watching Billy do something else. Watch him exist so naturally. The video game illuminated against his skin, his chin in his palm again. His legs pulled against his body. He sure did look small from where Teddy was sitting.

He could faintly make out the small number of freckles on his neck, but that's because Teddy may or may have no been looking at his neck on Wednesday. He knew they were there, and he wanted to kiss all of them. Count how many freckles that were on that boys skin.

Feeling a nudge in his side, Teddy turned to David. Who looked slightly annoyed. Did Teddy space out again? He totally did, thinking about Billy nonetheless.

Turns out, Cassie is awesome at the Rainbow Road. Tommy fell off exactly six times, while Cassie managed to fall off only once. When she crossed the finish line for the final time, Cassie shot up and turned towards Tommy.

"In your face! I beat you. I totally crushed you!" She did a little dance and the room burst into laughter.

"You totally hustled me!" Tommy's gaped up at the girl dancing around him. "You sucked all those times except for this one." Shaking his head at her, he smiled. "I'm impressed."

"Tommy getting beat twice? Sounds like my kinda night." Kate pushed herself off the couch once the door bell rang. That meant pizza was here. "Someone give me a hand?" She asked as she opened the door, pulling money out of her back pocket.

"Five large pizzas. And three bags of garlic bread." The pizza boy said as he Eli came and took the boxes from him.

"You're a savior." Kate smiled as she handed the delivery boy the money plus tip.

"Thank you Miss. Bishop."

"Kate." She nodded, Eli looking between her and the pizza boy before bringing the pizza to the kitchen. Instead of sitting down, Kate headed towards the kitchen, wanting to grab drinks for everyone.

Tommy followed her, resting his chin on her shoulder as she opened the fridge. "Have you come to mope about losing twice tonight?" She teased pulling out a couple of sodas.

"Actually, no. I came to see what's up with you and Eli." He moved out of the way, leaning against the counter.

For a moment, Kate paused, she closed her eyes and took a moment to take a small breath before going back to grabbing the sodas.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She lied, avoiding Tommy's eyes.

"Bullshit Bishop."

"Shepherd."

"Really, what's going on? You're not as gross as you two have been. And trust me, it's nice and all. But I'm.. Concerned.. About you." Tommy had a hard time getting his words out, he looked down at his feet before looking at Kate from behind his hair.

Looking at him for a moment, Kate tried to figure out if Tommy was being honest. If he was really concerned about her, and the fact that she wasn't happy in her relationship anymore. How could he notice, but her own boyfriend didn't? Sighing she nodded, going back to sorting the sodas. Now she was just looking for something to keep her hands busy.

"Things just aren't what they used to be. He makes these comments that really piss me off. We don't even go out. Which is fine. I don't need to go out every night, but you know he could at least try." She could feel herself starting to cry, it frustrated her so much. She liked Eli, but their relationship wasn't going to work if it was only her trying. But she refused to cry, she didn't want to freak Tommy out.

To her surprise, he closed the distance between them, taking the sodas out of her hands and setting them on the table. His hands on her arms before he slide his hands to hers. "Then talk to him. Figure out what his fucking problem is and fix it. You deserve to be happy Kate." Was Tommy actually saying these things? Kate knew everything that Tommy put out was half an act, but she never expected this from him. She nodded her head, sighing again.

"It's just frustrating, I like him a lot." Her words coming out softer than she intended, she looked up at Tommy.

"I know. But you'll figure it out. You're Kate Bishop. You're a badass." He smirked before pressing his lips to her forehead. Kate smiled and nodded, she felt a little better now.

"Thanks Shepherd."

"Anytime Bishop."

"Kate. Can I talk to you?" Their heads turned to see Eli standing there, the two of them split apart, Tommy instantly crossing his arms again, Kate's cheeks flushing a bit.

"Um, yeah. Can you take these to the living room?" She asked Tommy who nodded. "We'll go talk in my dad's study." She turned to Eli before walking out of the kitchen. The air was tense and awkward and she didn't want to be in there any longer than she had to.

Eli and Tommy shared a hard look before he went and followed her. He knew why she was acting weird, and it was all that assholes fault.

"So that's the reason?" Eli asked, closing the door of her father's study behind her.

"Excuse me?" Had she missed something important?

"The reason you've been acting weird. Is it because of Tommy?"

"What- No? Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Because it seems like you've had a stick up your ass for the past couple of weeks." Whoa. Kate, looked at Eli and found herself laughing. She was actually laughing, she was so past done at this point. They never had issues like this when they were just friends.

"Well I'm sorry that sexist comments upset me. I'm sorry that my boyfriend doesn't want to go out. Or even spend time with me. Want to know why I've been so weird lately? Because I'm the only one trying to make this relationship work!"

"Are you sleeping with him?" Eli asked, his arms crossing. Kate was surprised to say the least, shocked described it better.

"Are you serious-"

"Are you, sleeping with Tommy Shepherd?"

"No!" Was this actually happening? Did Punk'd start up again? Was Ashton Kutcher going to come out and tell her that this is all a joke and her boyfriend didn't just accuse her of cheating? God, she hoped so. "Instead of admitting that I'm right, you accuse me of cheating on you?

"I see the way he looks at you, the way you look at him. And that pizza guy too." Had Eli totally lost his mind, Kate was sure of it. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on in his head, but it was crazy. Shaking her head, she rubbed her temples.

"The pizza boy? You mean someone I've never seen in my life, I'm sleeping with him too? Who's next? Billy? David? Oh, I'm totally sleeping with Teddy too if you wanted to know. So you can add that to my list. Better yet, I'm sleeping with everyone in New York!"

"At least someone would be sleeping with you." It came of Eli's mouth before he had time to think about the way it was going to effect Kate. He watched her face fall, and he knew he fucked up.

"Get out."

"Kate-"

"Get. Out." Kate pointed to the door, she could fell herself starting to cry. The flashbacks were coming, and she was sure she was going to have a full blown panic attack in a matter of seconds.

Taking the hint, Eli nodded before slipping out of her dad's study, grabbing his shoes before going out the front door. He didn't make any eye contact as he left.

Not too long after the door closed, Kate came out, it was clear that she was crying. But no one mentioned it. Tommy's clenched his jaw. They were talking for five minutes, what the fuck did Eli say to her?

"I'm gonna go upstairs for a bit. You guys can stay down here. There's more stuff in the kitchen." She sniffed before nodding her head and retreating to her bedroom. Cassie instantly followed her, America going after Eli.

Billy, Tommy, David, and Teddy sat in the living room, all of them confused and concerned.

What the fuck just happened?


End file.
